earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
North Dakota
North_Dakota is a nation situated in IRL Montana/North Dakota. It was previously known as Central Canada. Join the discord: https://discord.gg/KJY4x2g History North Dakota began its history on November 19th, 2019. Early History Iron_City's Founding Kidletz5, IsabelleIzzy, Firecracker223, and CelticArderne all joined EMC on Nov 19th, after finding it on a server website. They all spawned in different locations, but made their way to France and took a boat across the Atlantic. Isabelle and Kidletz (here on referred to as Aido) made it to where Iron_City now sits. Conflict Before Establishment Iron_City always planned to become a nation, but before it ever got the chance it was thrust into conflict. Ruperts_Land, a northern nation came down and raided Iron_City. According to Rupert's they wanted Iron_City to join them, but, as the city had already had plans to create a nation of its own, they refused. This led Rupert's to engage on attacks on Iron_City repeatedly. As a response, Iron_City joined Cascadia and built the wall that still stands around the core of the city. Founding North Dakota (Originally named Central_Canada) was founded on Dec 15th, 2019. Most of the gold was raised by Iron_City, but 264 (25.8%) of the 1024 gold needed was loaned by Estonian_Mapping of Cascadia. Upon foundation, Ruperts_Land enemied North Dakota, and North Dakota enemied Ruperts_Land and Niger. (Fun Fact: North Dakota was originally going to be called The_Iron_Union) Recent History Creation of Maltvel/Chilliwack On Dec 18th, 2019 Chilliwack (formally known as Maltvel) was created as an attempt to expand into Rupert's Territory. Being the north-most city in North Dakota, it became a problem for Ruperts. This led to Ruperts and the CU coming to create a peacedeal, although the CU was not helpful and Ruperts ended up settling without them. Peace with Ruperts_Land Skildo and Isabelle came to an arrangement of a peace pact. in exchange for no further expansion north, Ruperts_Land citizens were forbidden from attacking unprompted. As a show of good faith Iron_City gave a embassy plot to Ruperts. Independence For a brief stint, North Dakota was fully sovereign after leaving Cascadia. Ra2or from the CU tried to get North Dakota to join, however North Dakota didn't until an event that triggered a vote to join. Joining the Canadian Empire On Dec 28th Iron_City was greifed. Aido, Isabelle, and Firecracker opted to respond with force, attacking the greifers. however with PVP protection not much could be done. this resulted in JBGoose backing up Fort_Navington (the greifers) and killing Aido. Because of the event, and the fact Slave was allied with Ruperts, North Dakota sought protection from possible future attacks. In a unanimous vote they opted to join the Canadian_Empire. Renaming On 2020-02-05 IsabelleIzzy opened a support ticket in the support discord. The original purpose was for Isabelle to gain ownership over North Dakota, as Kidletz had no internet and couldn't play. DocW then informed Isabelle that she could not take over the nation, as Kidletz had never linked his discord and Minecraft account, so his identity couldnt be proven. After this DocW informed Isabelle that the nation needed its name changed from Central_Canada. A few days later he pinged Isabelle asking for a name, she said North Dakota and he refused to change it cause "she wasn't the nation owner." After this bout of hypocrisy Doc changed the name to SeeMods06783. Isabelle contacted Highlander, and the next day it was changed to North_Dakota as she had asked. Government North Dakota is a self proclaimed "Dictatorial oligarchy" with 3 people serving on The Iron Council at any given time. The Iron Council holds full power over the nation and no external elections are held. If a Councillor is removed, the remaining Councillors decide a new one and elect them. Due to the small selection of people it is hard to inside The Council. 2020-02-03 Only 2 Councillors are left, and no plans to bring in a 3rd exists. History of The Iron Council The Iron Council got its initial start not on EMC, but on a private server when The Iron Union, a predecessor to Cental_Canada was created. this also sparked the creation of what is now North Dakotas discord. the discord out dates anyone in the council joining EMC by 5 months. The Iron Council Over the time on EMC, The Iron Council has had 5 total members. Council Re-Development The idea of Council reform has been tossed around, but there are currently no plans to reform council structure. it is possible a 4th Councillor could be added though. Military North Dakota lacks a military, and instead prefers to fight by getting under the skin of its enemies. No one in North Dakota has PVP skills, and will try to avoid conflicts if possible. However, if pushed far enough,North Dakota will attack using the numbers it has readily available against small groups of assailants. North Dakota will also use tactics of trapping, as used in The Battle of Iron_City and when they killed 754* in the first encounter with Ruperts_Land. North Dakota relies heavily on other nations for backup and defense. *754's death is disputed, with conflicting claims from him. Buildings North Dakota has 3 main builds it considers noteworthy. all of which reside in Iron_City. Councillor Building The Councillor building was the first major project taken on by North Dakota. It serves as the entry to the basement with animals, and was previously a XP grinder. it takes up 4 chunks, and is also the first 4 chunks claimed by Iron_City, excluding the first plot, which is just outside the building. The Wall The Wall was created as a response to keep Rupert's_Land out. it now sets as the heart of the city. The picture of The Wall used was taken just after completion, and does not reflect how it looks now with the rest of the city. The City outgrew the wall, and now has expanded past it. The Wall remains as a reminder of the Beginning of the nation, and because Isabelle is too lazy to ever take it down. The Wall was designed and constructed by Isabelle. The Airship Designed and built by Aido. Section must be filled in the future. Notable People Aido (Kidletz5) Owner of the nation, and mayor of Iron_City, Aido is the center of the nation. He Initially founded Iron_City, and spearheaded some of the earliest projects including the Council Building, and The Airship. He was the one able to burn 754* to death in the early days, and devised the door trap currently set up in the gate. He tends to stay back from foreign duties, despite owning the nation, but internally works quite efficiently and effectively. While he holds nation leader, he allows The Iron Council to operate as needed, and doesn't veto decisions he personally disagrees with. He is a good nation leader, and an excellent Councillor. IsabelleIzzy Isabelle is responsible for Foreign Affairs, and due to taking on so much of the responsibility has been mistaken for the nation leader. Originally just Trade, she gained the responsibility of Foreign Affairs as Aido didn't want to do them. She created The Wall around the original village of Iron_City in 10 hours. She also creates map arts and has created the following * Pink Floyds- The Wall * Hammer & Sickle * King Crimson - In The Court of the Crimson King All map arts are available for purchase at /n spawn North_Dakota. Previous Councillors Firecracker223 Firecracker223 is a legacy Councillor from the private server. He helped with Iron_City initially, but lost interest and opted to give his role to someone more active. He still occasionally plays, and was present at The Battle of Iron City. He is the only Councillor to have ever stepped down willingly. CelticArderne Celt was the first appointed Councillor after Firecracker's departure. Celt was in charge of defense though he oversaw many things in his tenure.Celt had a tendency to be quite rash, and ended up saying things Isabelle or Aido would have to backtrack on later to save face. because of this, Aido and Isabelle approached Joegie asking if he would be interested in taking Celt's spot, and overnight removed him from his Councillor duties with no warning. Celt has been present at every major battle in North Dakota's history except 2. Joegie Previous Councillor. *Again this is disputed. Towns *In-game says Nov. 20th, however we established it Nov 19th in our timezone. Category:Nations Category:North America